


[podfic] feel the west in you

by halowrites, lilysaid, reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Camping, Diners, Exhibitionism, Forced coming out, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Road Trips, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halowrites/pseuds/halowrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysaid/pseuds/lilysaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Joe doesn’t come to work or answer his phone for two days after it comes out, the longest any of the cast would dare hold up production, and not nearly as long as David thinks he would hide out if it were details of his own private life that had been dragged out for public consumption."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] feel the west in you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feel the west in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226097) by [halowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halowrites/pseuds/halowrites), [lilysaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysaid/pseuds/lilysaid). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** forced coming out, ROADTRIP!, exhibitionism, voyeurism

 **Length:** 01:47:22  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SGA%20RPF%29%20_feel%20the%20west%20in%20you_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
